


Say There's No Future For Us As A Pair

by Storming_Raumo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: As Long As You're Mine, M/M, Swearing, Wicked AU, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storming_Raumo/pseuds/Storming_Raumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper closed his eyes and laid his head on Bill's chest.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Bill asked. Dipper smiled, even though Bill couldn't see. The hand that wasn't intertwined with Bill's reached to the other boy's face.</p>
<p>“It's just… for the first time… I feel wicked…” A small grin reached his face and Bill's obnoxious but endearing laugh echoed in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say There's No Future For Us As A Pair

Dipper knew what he was doing was wrong. They shouldn't be meeting, even if it was one last time. His whole family found out. He ran away as fast as he could, using magic that he knew they were unable to do.

Reaching the place where they were supposed to meet, his heart couldn't stop but to start beating faster and faster. He always felt like this, he should be used to the feeling. But he wasn't.

“Hey...” Bill started. He was sitting in a branch, in a tall tree. In his human form, Dipper couldn't help but feel even more attracted to the demon. “You seem distressed. What happened?”

“They know.” And with those words, he collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He heard Bill land on the floor and felt him hugging him. “They know and it's all my fault.”

“Hey, hey now, shh… Everything is going to be alright, Dipper. I promise you.” Bill started rubbing circles on his back.

“No it won't! They know and now they'll be after us both. The whole of Gravity Falls already hates me, there's no need for them to start hating you. You don't need to be hated, you don't need me, you should have just stayed away from me, you should…” He could feel the start of an anxiety attack coming.

“No, Dipper, don't think like that. I chose you, because I wanted to stay with you, and I still do.” Bill's voice was soothing but the anxious feeling was still there.

“But what about Pacifica? You had her, so why, Bill? Why choose me? She's the perfect girl and you're perfect together. I'm not her...”

“That's why, Dipper.” Dipper looked up surprised. “I chose you because you are not Pacifica. Maybe we're not the most conventional pair and maybe they say we can't be together. But fuck them, we can do whatever the hell we want.”

“Yeah.” Dipper said weakly. His breath started evening and slowing. “I feel better now. Thank you, Bill.”

“No need for that, I was just helping the one I love.” A shy grin came into both boys' faces. “You said your family found out right? So how about we go to a place where no one can find us out.” He said that with a cheeky wink that made Dipper blush.

“Okay, sure. Where are we going?”

“Remember when I said I owned a castle?” He nodded in affirmation. “Well, I was not joking. Come on lets go.”

\---------------------------------

On that night, on Bill's castle, a lot happened. Clothes went off and Dipper was sure he wasn't walking the next day. They were laying in bed watching each other. A dumb smile on their faces, their hand intertwined. Dipper closed his eyes and laid his head on Bill's chest.

“What is it?” Bill asked. Dipper smiled, even though Bill couldn't see. The hand that wasn't intertwined with Bill's reached to the other boy's face.

“It's just… for the first time… I feel wicked…” A small grin reached his face and Bill's obnoxious but endearing laugh echoed in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half an hour ago. I did no spell checking, my only salvation was automatic spell checking. I apologize for any grammar errors. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
